


All the Angels

by americanchemicals



Series: Lost in Limbo [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angel Shane Madej, Blood and Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Protective Shane Madej, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanchemicals/pseuds/americanchemicals
Summary: As a guardian angel, it was his sole duty to make sure that no harm ever came to Ryan Bergara. He would do everything in his power to make sure that nothing ever hurt the human, and he would risk it all for Ryan to be safe.





	All the Angels

"C'mon demons, rip out my bones! Tear my head off!" Shane called to the empty house, and Ryan chuckled nervously at his antics. Anyone could smell the fear off of the shorter man from a mile away, which was a beacon to any dark entities nearby. Shane could feel said entities present in the house, eager to feast on Ryan's negative energy, so the brunet did his best to make his charge feel less scared.

Trying to reign in his angelic grace was hard, his own energy was ready to burst from his vessel at any second to fight off any incoming threats. The thing was, Shane was a pretty powerful angel, so a lot of demons veered clear from him whenever he walked into a room, but he couldn't help his natural defense mechanisms. 

When he was assigned to be Ryan Bergara's guardian angel, at first he hadn't understood what was such an imminent threat to the human. As a child, Ryan had been raised in a very loving family. He did well in school as he grew up, and didn't do anything that any other teenager wouldn't do. It wasn't until he was a young adult that it became quite clear the fate that had been set out for the human. His strong belief in the supernatural was endearing at first, everyone in the modern world was such a skeptic. But, his soul became increasingly vulnerable to evil spirits the more frequent he sought out the things he didn't rightly understand, yet believed in so blindly. 

Guardian angels were very rarely assigned. Usually, it was to significant people that would bring change to the world, people that would cause a rippling effect throughout the populations. At first, the concept of the internet was hard to grasp, but after seeking guidance about his mission things became more clear.

"Humans shouldn't know about our world, Sachael. They endure enough turmoil as it is."

And so, Sachael had become Shane Madej. It wasn't the first time he had adapted to the human world, which he was glad about. Becoming Ryan's friend was also something he was glad about, because he had watched him grow up for two decades now and was eager to finally have a two-sided relationship with him. 

The relationship, or friendship, they had, was something Shane treasured more than anything. One of his weaknesses, as well as greatest strengths, was his undying devotion to Ryan, he would do anything for the human. It was part of the risk of being a guardian angel, how easy it was to fall in love with your charge, but Shane couldn't help it. Not with how deeply Ryan cared for those close to him, or how his laughter was so contagious, always bringing a smile to those who heard it. 

"Did you hear that?" Ryan asked, referring to the ghost a floor above them that had knocked over a picture frame.

"Probably a tree hitting the house," Shane answered, and Ryan scoffed at him. The two walked through the house, the crew following behind them. The house had a horrible history, as a group of cultists had lived here for generations, sacrificing dozens of people. Their tortured souls had never left the grounds, and some followed the pair as they sorted through the different rooms. 

"So, where are all those demons?" Shane joked as the spirit box gave back nothing but white noise. He had banished the one ghost that had tried to interact with it, but he had done it with a blink of the eye, so it wasn't like anyone was going to notice. 

"Well, the most active area of the house is the basement, because that's where most of the sacrifices took place. I say we head down there, and see if anything happens," Ryan replied, brushing off Shane's taunting. The banter wasn't as frequent as it usually was, with Ryan more on edge than he normally was. Shane also didn't feel that it was very fitting to joke too much with the dark history that came with the place, especially with how it had only been twenty years since the last occupant had resided here. 

The house was old, and extremely run down despite the fact that it had only been two decades since the last people had lived here. Nevertheless, the whole exterior was rotting, and the air smelled like mold and dust. Shane figured it also had to do with the negative energy of the house, because that usually quickened the pace of these things falling apart. 

They went into the basement, going through the motions with filming. He knew that the viewers would be commenting a ton about how quiet he was too, but he was distracted with reaching out with his grace to surround Ryan with tranquility and peace. 

They did their solo bit in a room where there were still remnants of a pentagram etched into the wooden wall, and after getting a few bits of EVP, the younger man decided that they had enough to wrap it up for the night. The crew climbed the stairs first so that they could pack up, and then Ryan and Shane followed. 

But once the crew reached the top of the stairs, and Ryan was midway, the whole staircase collapsed. Shane had the privilege of watching the whole thing literally in slow-motion, but he couldn't move fast enough to grab the short human. He fell too, but remained unscathed. He was cloaked in darkness, and could hear the crew call from above, and watched as they flicked on their flashlights to the scene below.

Everything was crimson red. Shane looked at himself, and sure enough, his clothes were soaked in the color. Ryan lay motionless mere inches from him, both of them encased in remnants of stairs. Someone swore from above them, yelling for someone to call an ambulance. 

" _Let him die, Sachael_ ," someone said to him over angel radio, in his head, " _it's his time_." 

And death sure did cling to Ryan, like how a shadow clung to its owner. He could hear the human's heartbeat, faint, and ready to give up. The human he loved more than he loved his brethren, maybe even more than he loved God. He knew that death was inevitable, all humans went out eventually, mere specks in contrast to all of time. But Shane had imagined that Ryan would get married, build a family of his own. Probably grow old and die from age, not like this. Not when he was so young, not even thirty years of age yet. 

The blood that surrounded him was warm with life. A life that he was supposed to protect, a life that was supposed to mean something. Ryan meant the world to change, and he had impacted thousands of lives, and he didn't deserve to die in a house filled with mold and tortured spirits. He deserved to die surrounded by the people he loved, he deserved comfort. 

He could feel how much pain Ryan was in, despite being unconscious. Each shaky breath that rang out was absolute torture, and Shane knew he couldn't just let this happen. If heaven came after him later with all its wrath, then so be it. Reaching out with his grace, he turned off the flashlight that shone on them, prompting the crew above to be concerned with searching for batteries. The angelic energy then seeped into Ryan, restoring the life that was seeping out of him. He didn't heal him entirely, because he knew an ambulance was on its way, but enough that he would heal within a few weeks. He then cut into his own vessel, to compensate for the amount of blood that engulfed the mess around them. 

Shane then felt an itch at the back of his head, and knew that the council was already demanding to speak with him. He knew that he wasn't supposed to mess with fate and destiny and all that, so it wasn't unexpected. Closing his eyes, he left his vessel, returning home. 

-

The light of heaven was blinding, considering Shane had gone to this from being in pitch darkness. He stood in the center of a circle of council members, who did not hide their disappointment from their faces as they looked at him. The only person who didn't look pissed was Hadraniel, who looked at him with sympathy and pity. 

"We told you to let him die," Raphael spoke first, his voice booming through the empty landscape. 

"You cannot change someone's destiny like this, it upsets the balance. Your actions might be catastrophic," Michael added, his tone even more condescending.

"I understand my actions," Sachael defended himself, knowing this was probably how he was going to die. 

"You act blindly out of love! You understand nothing of the consequences!" Raphael yelled, and Sachael ducked his head in defeat.

"All guardian angels act out of love!" Hadraniel cried in his defense, "You may not understand what it is like to love a human, but it is not something easy to merely let them die when you know you are capable of saving them."

"He was being saved, he was going to heaven to live in eternal peace. I don't understand why Sachael would strip him of that and force him to endure living on earth for longer than he already had to," Michael argued.

"You've seen an angel kill before to save his charge! This isn't the first time a guardian angel has acted out of place," Hadraniel countered.

"So what you're saying, is we should stop assigning guardians altogether? Angels are supposed to follow orders, not be unpredictable and go around rampant!" Uriel said with disgust. 

"If you want to kill me, do it already. Because I will save Ryan Bergara over and over and over again and there's nothing you can do to stop me," Sachael spat. 

"They can't kill you," a voice from outside the council, Paschar, spoke, "You infused part of your grace into Ryan's soul. You've bound him to yourself, which means that you can't die and his soul can never cease to exist. That takes quite a lot of love to be able to do something like that."

"So why am I here?" 

"Because, for the sake of the humans, we had to make your vessel appear more injured than it actually was. You healed your human a little too well, despite your efforts to make it believable. That sort of stuff happens when you perform a binding. Now, it's time for you to go back. And know, that heaven will always be your home, and that we will be waiting for you." Paschar smiled, while the rest of the council seethed.

-

"Oh my god, he's waking up." 

"Shane?"

"Mr. Madej, can you hear me?"

The onslaught of voices was a lot as Shane returned to his human vessel, and opening his eyes, he was met with stark lights almost as blinding as heaven. Taking in his surroundings, he was met with the concerned faces of Ryan, his human brother Finn, and some doctor. When his eyes met Ryan's he smiled brightly, registering that the black-haired man was grasping his hand tightly.

"Mr. Madej, my name is Dr. Carr. Can you tell me what year it is?"

"2017." 

"You were in a coma for a few days, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked, while proceeding to do a check of his vitals.

"I'm hungry," he replied, to which he got a few laughs in response. Time moved pretty quickly after that, with the doctor going through a list of his intensive injuries, and Finn telling him about how worried his parents had been. After a few hours and a few phone calls to various people to let them know that he was okay, Finn went to go get some dinner. Ryan stayed behind, his hand still wrapped around Shane's like it was a lifeline. 

"I thought I was going to lose you, man, that was so scary," Ryan confessed, rubbing circles with his thumb over the back of Shane's hand.

"Scarier than any demon?" Shane teased, and Ryan rolled his eyes, but whispering a quiet yes.

"I hit my head, blacked out, but TJ told me that there was a lot of blood. When they pulled us out the paramedics didn't think you were going to make it to the hospital. Promise me that you'll never scare me like that ever again," Ryan said in all seriousness.

"I promise. But promise me that the next location we go to isn't falling apart at the seams."

"You still want to do  _Unsolved_? Even after all that?" Ryan asked incredulously.

"I don't care about the show. I just- This might seem sudden, but I don't want to ever leave your side, Ryan. If you want to do the show, then I'll do it too. It was always about you, anyways. I'm in love with you."

Ryan looked a little speechless for a few seconds, and the two sat in comfortable silence. The hospital continued to bustle around them, with Shane's IV drip and the sound of nurses talking and walking around filling the gaps. 

"I'm not in love with you, but I think that I'm starting to. If you couldn't tell already, but I really care about you," Ryan joked, squeezing Shane's hand, "and I never want to leave your side either."

"Am I hearing wedding bells?" Finn teased from where he appeared in the doorway, holding up a bag of Chipotle. 

"Shut up and give me my burrito bowl," Shane replied, but squeezed Ryan's hand back, which said all that needed to be said. 

 


End file.
